<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bluebell Patch by toads_in_my_pockets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782830">Bluebell Patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toads_in_my_pockets/pseuds/toads_in_my_pockets'>toads_in_my_pockets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashclyst forest, Multi, Snippet, insect watching, napping in the sunlight, summer melancholia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toads_in_my_pockets/pseuds/toads_in_my_pockets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hum and Charlie share a lazy afternoon on the bluebell patch, thoughts of adult life weighing at least one of them down. End of summer, following 'Holey Rocks' fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) &amp; Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bluebell Patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„So it’s basically uninhabited?”, Charlie asks, his voice muffled where his face is buried in the foliage, just shy of the blanket fringe.</p><p>It’s a hot summer afternoon when they tire of exploring the protective boundaries around the house and flop onto the ground among the most brilliant patch of bluebells Hum had ever seen. She, well, hums her agreement („National Trust-owned” she mumbles and feels his mumbled half-understanding from where it reverberates on her skin when he turns to her side) His forehead is warm against her arm.</p><p>They don’t really talk much, mostly by each other sides but in their own worlds. Something catches Hum’s attention then and she points out to somewhere so he has to move on his back to see.</p><p>„See this? Purple emperors and white admirals. Can’t imagine getting tired of those, so colourful”.</p><p>The redhead rises halfway from the ground, squints and his mouth forms the tiniest of O’s when he notices brilliant clouds of butterlies flitting among the oaken treetops and even closer to the ground, where he could reach his hand and let them rest at it if he wanted. He then shakes himself a little and grins at her.</p><p> „I-”</p><p>„Still prefer the dragonflies, is what you want to say right?”, the girl supplies before he can open his mouth and he laughs, throwing himself back on the blanket and tousling her hair affectionately.</p><p>„You might think it’s because they have a dragon in their name-”. He pauses, looking at the nonplussed stare leveled at him from where they lay nose to nose. „Well, it is mostly that, yes, but they do have a sleek beauty of their own”.</p><p>„Like tiny helicopters”, Hum whispers and then naturally Charlie wants to know what kind of a creature <em>those</em> are and they bicker over Muggle ingenuity not a minute later because Charlie had  definitely heard something about muggle technology but <em>how they manage without the floo</em> is well beyond his willingness to understand. </p><p>They keep talking over each other, citing muggle and wizarding inventions and trying to get a rise from another because let’s be honest none of them really know what they’re talking about anymore.</p><p>„Take the plane, how awesome that somebody saw a bird and-and-”. Hum yawns then and in her mind she most certainly hears herself making a passionate and articulate argument against ridiculing muggle science…</p><p> But suddenly it’s much later in the day and she wakes up buried into Charlie like a koala against the tree, and he’s the eucalyptus leaves apparently because she has his hair in her mouth now.  Apparently she sometimes chews on them for comfort when they’re this close.</p><p>„Can’t believe you’d let such an occassion to shine, to <em>obliterate</em> me in a discussion - just go”, Charlie sighs dramatically and rubs his eyes, yawning as well. It seems he might’ve been napping by her side for a while, too. He has a book whipped out though so must’ve fallen asleep long after she had.</p><p>„How long was I…?”</p><p>„Oh just how long it takes to fly from London to Bucharest, apparently”, Charlie supplies and snickers. „You talk in your sleep. Made an impassionate argument for <em>something</em>, definitely”.</p><p>„Three hours? From London to Bucharest…”, Hum cradles her head between her knees, slow on the uptake for the time being. „By plane…?”, she adds and Charlie laughs out loud.</p><p>„I think. Said something about side-apparition in contrast. Already planning how to reach me once we graduate?”, he asks wiggling his eyebrows and that sobers her up in no time. <em>That</em> would be an issue, after all.</p><p>„Hopefully I’m rich by then and can afford all the powder I can”, she laughs, trying to cover her anxiety with an extra dose of nonchalance. It will be difficult, trying to keep in touch.</p><p> It started feeling like a summer romances she’d heard about from her colleagues and Hum discreetly slips her hand away from where Charlie was absentmindedly stroking his thumb against her longer fingers.</p><p>Apparently people feel torn when those seem to be close to ending but for Hum it’s more like a very strange new dimension starts to open and they have to part ways to start on their quest separately. Certainly not like having her heart torn; more like a map cut in a half - but she was <em>good </em>at drawing these from scratch.</p><p>„Man, that was a downer”, she confesses and they share a half-exasperated, half-warmhearted glance. If there’s one thing she knows even if just mostly theoretically for now - it’s that being sixteen is not a time to settle down and that whatever adulthood was about wouldn’t even start well after graduating Hogwart. </p><p>What it actually entailed Hum didn’t know, just as she didn’t know if she even wanted to be sad over Charlie eventually leaving. Or if she even wanted to be with him the way people seemed to pair off after school.</p><p><em>Satan’s balls, she didn’t</em>. Not if it meant marriage, children. Or being productive members of society, for that matter. <em>I don’t ever want to leave this blanket</em>, she thinks to herself rebelliously then, curling into a fetal position and touching her forehead to her knees. In this ball of denial not even the love of her teenage years could reach her.</p><p>Whatever love actually meant, she should ask as well, beyond the kisses happening far and between the Hipogriff corral and prefect’s bathroom; or flying broom together way too close to each other; or all the touching;or-</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should apply for that alchemy apprenticeship?</em>
</p><p>She wouldn’t voice the many thoughts that tore her in differing directions to Charlie just yet, not before she was sure she could walk through life without his reassuring hand on her arm and without anger at how early he had everything figured out. She was in dire need of her own path in life, beyond what Jacob had inevitably put into motion with his past actions. Figuring out a general direction seemed like a good first step to try her hand at.</p><p>It would take longer for her but no less rewarding in the end and wherever they’d found themselves to be at any moment -</p><p><em>She could apparate there within three hours at worst.</em> And that was faster than any muggle invention could take her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>